Various tools whose function is to interrupt, at least partially, the flow of a fluid in a pipe are known today.
On this subject, the tools described in publications U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,098 and FR-A-2,424,467 can in particular be mentioned.
The two "pipe-crusher" tools described here comprise two facing jaws which can move translationally with respect to each another (in order to come together or move apart), under the action of associated control means.
These types of tools have various drawbacks:
firstly, they are bulky, necessitating a relatively large space and a long time for implementation,
next, they require, for their installation around the main to be crushed, wide and deep ditches to be dug,
moreover, especially due to their bulk, it is not always easy to check visually whether they are acting correctly on the main, the zone of their jaws being difficult to see.